My Black Heart
by LetMeBeYourHero
Summary: Scarlett is the unknown daughter of Crowley, and he sends her to deal with a problem he's had for a long time: The Winchesters. Her mission? Tear them apart. It wasn't so bad until she met an angel that can see right through her. Now she has to fight off these new emotions she didn't know she had while following her orders. In the end, who will ultimately win her black heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know this is a new story and I haven't been on forever, but I had a problem with the last story that's too complicated to explain. I deleted it, please just forget about it.

But onto this story! Just an idea that came to me, hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this one more efficiently, thank you all for being patient with me through my tough time!

* * *

It was so _easy_ to manipulate these boys. To take their human needs and just twist them in the right way, keeping the mad dogs on a leash. Sometimes, I almost felt bad, but then hearing them beg me for more was just too delicious to give up the mission. The job that Daddy gave me to do to these pathetic little boys.

_"Will you do me a favor, darling?" Daddy said to me one calm night after a fairly easy angel kill. He was polishing off the angel blade he possessed and I smiled at him, taking the blade away and doing it myself before getting rid of the body._

_"Anything for the King of Hell," I grinned sweetly, my eyes flickering their true ruby red color before changing back to the dark, dark brown irises they were naturally._

_"I need some intel on a few double crossing rats that seemed to have escaped my influence." He said, holding back a sigh, and I knew that they had hurt my father, and that instantly made me want to hurt them back ten times more. Daddy saw the flash of venegence in my eyes and he chuckled, wrapping a protective arm around me and petting my ginger hair gently. "Now now, darling, there's no need to be so protective of your old man. I like the fire in your eyes, but it reminds me too much of your mother...and her we need never talk about." He shuddered, but continued, "You need to learn to take care of rats like these in a civilized manner."_

_I raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the stained black wings still on the pavement. "And that was civilized?"_

_"Oh darling, he was just a pawn. One too useless to be able to take your time on. But the job I have for you...well...you may be gone for a good long while just to drive the knife in deep enough." He smirked maliciously, which caused me to beam._

_"Do I get to kill them in the end?" I asked giddily, but the shake of his head brought down my spirits instantly._

_"I wish you could baby girl, I really do, but I still need them alive just in case an old favor should need to be cashed in. No, what I need you to do is tear them apart from each other, because alone, they are so much more easily dealt with than together." At my confused expression, he sighed and said, "Darling, I need you to break them."_

_I blinked. "Break them? Daddy, who exactly is my mission?"_

"Good morning Scarlett," Sam Winchester winked as I entered the kitchen, sporting only my slightly really short pajama shorts and tank top that slid up enough to reveal a little of the tanned, toned stomach underneath, just enough to rival his shirtlessness and baggy sweat pants.

I smiled back wearily. Playing a human was difficult. They had so many needs and emotions and expressions; Daddy said I would get used to it eventually, that blending in with them was easy as long as I kept my true emotions under control. It may seem odd, but demons do actually feel, though more along the lines of anger and revenge than anything else, but that does not make us incapable of feeling those things. At least, that's what Daddy told me when I asked why I felt so much more than other demons did.

"I noticed you had returned to your own room sometime in the night," He stated and cleared his throat, attempting to hide the hurt that lay beneath. I would've rather choked on my own blood then deal with the repressed emotions these two brothers had.

I sighed and nodded, looking down at my feet as if I were actually ashamed. "I'm sorry Sam...I would just really rather keep this between you and me, okay?"

"So what if Dean finds out? I don't care what he thinks, Scar, I really like you," He said hastily, rushing forward and wrapping an arm around my waist. "I didn't think I could care for another person like this..."

I placed my hands on his chest and looked up into his chocolate gaze, staring, wondering what secrets were hidden behind his thin walls. Seeing as they wouldn't give, I instead replied, "I'm not ready for commitment yet Sam...I really care about you too but I just don't want to risk being hurt again."

"I would never hurt you, Scar." He murmured, and leaned down to gently caress my lips with his. It was supposed to be heart moving, but mashing my mouth against his never made me want to hurl more. My father had told me what the bastards had done to him, and I had promised to repay in full and then some. Nothing was too steep for Daddy.

There was a creak down the hall and I stepped away from Sam and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as I went to the coffee maker and pulled out a mug, filling it halfway with coffee before pouring a little bit of cream in and a little bit of honey. An odd combination, but it reminded me of Daddy's tea that he used to make on special occasions.

"Mornin' Sammy," Dean grinned and clapped his brother on the shoulder before walking over to me and leaning in front of me to grab the coffee holder, whispering in my ear, "Good morning sexy," and giving me just the slightest bite, too little to even be suspicious if Sam was watching.

"Personal space Dean," I laughed and thudded his chest, only covered by his favorite bath robe.

He rolled his eyes and poured himself coffee, black, and the three of us walked over to the table in the bunker and sat down, Sam opening his laptop at the head of the table, Dean sitting next to him with yesterday's newspaper, and me sitting across from Dean, opening a book my father had given me to read talking about how to be the perfect little actress. Sam's hand that wasn't on his laptop settled on my thigh to stroke it gently and Dean was playing footsie with my other foot beneath the table.

_"But Daddy, the Winchesters are sure to know I'm a demon! What if I get killed?!"_

_"If you get killed love, you'll be sent to hell, to home, and I'll bring you back good as new." Seeing my worried gaze he smiled and took my face in his warm hands and said softly, "You'll be alright darling. I've already set up arrangements for them to find you on a hunt with a demon that I've needed to get rid of for a while, so you'll be helping me out in that sense as well."_

_I nodded and asked, "What's my play? Am I just an innocent?"_

_He scratched his chin and shook his head. "No, they won't keep you around for that. No...you have to...question them. Ask them about what attacked you, say it killed your family, really sell the part of broken down Damsel. I know you can do it love," he finished with a wink and continued to pack my things._

_I paced behind him and continued making the lie up in my head. After I faked my damselness, I would demand to become a hunter. For them to teach me their ways to avenge my family, because humans apparently just couldn't live without family. I told my plan to Daddy, and he was bursting with pride._

_"There's my little actress! You'll learn all their dirty hunter secrets," He chuckled._

_I beamed, but then it instantly fell. "Daddy...you told me their hideout was practically demon proof from every available space it could be. How am I not going to get trapped or caught?" _

_He smiled lightly and replied with a certain gayness to his voice, "Darling, when you're stuck with them as long as I was, you find out where their traps are, and you tamper with them. Just enough so it won't affect you but not enough so they won't notice. Change a few symbols, they won't even remember it."_

_I sighed in relief and took my bag. He looked me over and handed me his angel blade, causing me to knit my eyebrows in suspicion. He sighed and stated simply, "I pray you never have to use it."_

"Hey, I think I found us another case," Sam said, releasing my thigh to tap away on his laptop, which he turned towards his brother, who stopped trying to wrestle my foot to pay attention to the screen in front of him.

"What is it?" I said eagerly, this time not acting. Because even though I had to focus on the job and break these two eventually, I still got excited to go out and do something actually worth my time. Daddy never let me do anything cool, treating me like a china doll, and I was honored, truly shocked that he had given me such a big mission as dealing with the Winchesters, but then again, it takes skills to know how to weave inside their minds.

"Looks like a couple of angel deaths over the past week, just about a four hour drive from here." Sam glanced up at me and then to Dean and said lowly, as if I couldn't hear, "I don't know if she's ready to deal with angels yet..."

"Angels? You can't seriously be saying angels are real too?" I acted dumbfounded, as if that was just the icing on the cake of things that go bump in the night. But I was actually worried. Angels could see demons and identify them immediately, and I wasn't ready to blow my cover and come up with some bullshit story that would take weeks, maybe months to regain their trust again.

Dean shrugged and looked at me. "The ball's in your court. If you feel up to it, let's go for it, but I warn you...they can be pretty nasty sons of bitches if you get on their wrong side."

I nodded and looked down at my hands, thinking over the options. I couldn't risk it all just because I wanted to have a little happy play time. No, I had to stay on mission, even if it meant being bored and lonely for a week or two.

"I...I think I better hang back..." I breathed with a heavy sigh.

"Do you want one of us to stay back with you?" Sam asked, an almost desperate tone in his voice, begging me to say, "Yes Sam, of course, I need you!"

But I didn't. Instead, I shook my head and laughed, "No no, you two need your brother bonding time and I need my girly me time. It'll be good for us." I smiled as genuinely as I could force to both of them and stood. "Well I'm going to take a shower..."

Dean cleared his throat and nodded, "We'll be gone when you're done, so this is goodbye Scarlett."

"Bye boys," I waved and walked to my room, leaving it ajar because I knew at least one of them was going to slink in for one last session before not getting any for a week. Or maybe they would, but I don't actually care.

As if on cue, blond hair poked itself from behind my door and I grinned at Dean, then frowned slightly, and sighed. "A whole week...and to think I was just getting warmed up with you."

He grinned and pulled my hips against his, grinding them together slowly before kissing me deeply, greedily. Dean was definitely the more sexual guy while Sam was all about his feelings and how that drove his sexual needs; maybe that's why I could never pick just one of them if I had to, the sex crazy monkeys. Dean's lips and tongue slid down my neck and my hands undid his belt quickly, reaching inside to cup his already hard member. He groaned and bit my collarbone, and I gasped, not from pleasure but I was actually a little ticklish there. I rubbed him slightly when Sam called his name from down the hall. I pushed him away lightly with a smile and winked before going into my bathroom and shutting the door, preparing myself for a week to plan my next phase of war.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews would be just delicious, favorites too if you really want to ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So yes, I haven't posted in a while, school and everything. I don't really care if this sucks and people don't review or favorite or whatever, I'm more or less posting this for my own benefit. They are nice though! :) So thank you for reading, regardless if you care for it or not.

Enjoy,

-LetMeBeYourHero

However, those plans were interrupted rather rudely when it was towards evening the same day. I was in sweats and a t-shirt since I no longer had to impress the boys and I was roaming through their collection of books and movies, looking for something to entertain myself, when I heard it.

The noise that made the earth stand still.

_Wings._

Why the hell was an _angel_ inside the bunker?!

I jumped at first, dropping the two books I was holding, one landing with a little clatter and the other landing with a much louder bang. I froze and peeked around the corner, but I didn't see anyone, or hear anything. I had to get to my room, to the angel blade that was stashed underneath my pillow. Slowly, and as quiet as a mouse, I moved towards the rooms and cursed the world when I found myself creeping along the creaky wooden floors. I moved a little faster and finally got to my room, diving for my bed. My hand flew under the pillow, my fingers grasping for the cool metal...

...but it wasn't there.

I threw the pillow off in disbelief, and began tearing apart my bed, searching for it more desperately than I care to admit.

"Looking for something?" A deep, masculine, growling voice said behind me and I got up off my knees very, very slowly. My heart was pounding in my chest as I turned to face my adversary, certain that I was going to be smited, a death sentence that even my father couldn't resurrect me from.

The angel was almost as tall as Dean, making him a good head taller than me. His hair was disorderly and dark, dark as my fathers, and it stretched across his cheeks and chin and down his neck as stubble. He wore a navy suit with a white button up that wasn't buttoned to the top, and a tan coat that suspended to his shins. He stood straight with an air of importance, but sagged with a disbelief in that importance. He was an angel meant to be more but unwilling to accept that role. However, it wasn't his disheveled, defeated appearance or quirky outfit that caught my breath - it was his eyes. They were two crystals trapped in his skull, staring back at me with an intensity that resounded across the globe.

And, in his surprisingly slender hand, he held the angel blade.

I stared at it and tried to say something witty, something Daddy would be proud of, but nothing came to mind other than the ever childish, "Give it back!" with an attempted swipe at the object in question. He was smarter than that, however, and kept it well out of my reach.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, that voice sending chills down my spine. Dean and Sam had decently low voices, but this was a whole new level of low, and rough, and the perfect amount of pure sex.

"I happen to live here," I stated plainly, hoping to play it off as if the boys knew the whole time I was a demon. Though, hopefully, the angel wouldn't flutter back to tell them...

His piercing gaze narrowed and he took a step towards me, looming over my body and staring down at me like I was the scum of the earth. Which, in his eyes, I suppose I was. "Dean and Sam don't live with demons. How did you even get in here? This building is covered in wards against your kind."

"Perhaps..." I smiled up at him a little shyly, surprised to be this close to him. "But a girl does know how to...wiggle her way out of them."

His eyes flared and he growled, "You've tampered with them, you vile wench."

"Now there's no need for name calling before I know your actual name." I smiled and stuck out my hand. "Scarlett."

He never tore his eyes away from mine and answered, "Castiel," making his cool breath wash over my face and give me goosebumps.

"I don't believe I've heard of you..." I bit my lip and thought hard. "Nope, definitely not."

"Nor I you, young demon. But that doesn't give you the right to break into this sacred home."

I was almost going to laugh at him, but something made me stop. I wasn't supposed to play a demon; I was a lost girl who needed to stay hidden away from the big bad wolves. I sighed and looked down and turned my back to the angel, saying slowly, "Look, I know what I am isn't exactly...I'm not proud to be a demon. But I watched my family die at the hands of one and I...I just felt this _anger_ boil up inside of me, and someone was there, and offered me a way to get vengeance...but they didn't tell me that meant becoming one of them..."

I took a deep breath. "I'm here because I want to kill things before they make other people orphans and force themselves into deals like the one I made. Yes, I am a damned soul, if I even have one left, and Sam and Dean don't know that about me, but..." I looked behind me and stared into his now conflicted icy eyes. "But you have to see that my heart is pure! It's black and it's cold but my mission is the only thing I care about!"

He stared at me for a long time before taking a step back. "This...I should tell them. They're my friends."

"Please! Oh Castiel you can't, they'll kill me! I know I'm a monster, I hate that about me with every fiber of my being, but I need to stay alive to stop others from becoming monsters! Don't you understand how important this is?" I grabbed his arm, and his head whipped to look down where my hands touched him. "Please..."

His eyes met mine once more and he said slowly, "On one condition."

"Anything," I beamed.

"You have to tell them when they come back."

My smile fell and I released him, shaking my head. "I already told you..."

"If your heart is pure then I'll be behind you during this process, I'll help you win their hearts over, but I can't lie to them. Not again." He looked down and I sighed and nodded reluctantly. Who knows, maybe this could help me in the long run? He turned to walk out my door and I followed him, curious and with nothing better to do. I opened my mouth to ask for my blade back, but before I could utter a sound, he said firmly, "No," and pocketed the weapon.

I crossed my arms. "Come on, you don't trust me?"

He knelt down over a dusty old book open on the table and began flipping through the pages. "It took me a long time to trust the Winchesters, and they're humans."

"That's discrimination you know."

"I'm sure you'll survive."

I frowned and sat down at the table next to him and his book. "What are you looking for? Did the boys send you? Does it involve the angel killings?"

He looked up at me and stared, reflecting so many questions but not saying a word, and tore his gaze away to look back down at the book. "I'm looking for a specific type of weapon that made a specific type of hole in the vessels of the dead angels."

"Describe the hole."

He smirked humorlessly. "I doubt a young demon like yourself would know of such an ancient weapon."

"Try me, Cassie." His head shot up at the nickname and I laughed at his glare. "Not one for Cassie? How about Feathers?" His eyes hinted at an eye roll before he shook his head and returned to work. "Okay, Feathers is a bust. Um...the only thing I got left is Angel, and that seems a bit ridiculous." He didn't respond at all to that, so I shrugged. "Alright, Angel it is."

He took a deep breath and stated, "It was a big hole that caused shattering within the bodies, leaving fragments of something too minuscule to identify, before it ripped out the other side."

I needed to think about it for only a moment before I was on my feet and rushing through the theological weaponry section of the Winchester's extensive library. I found a book that recounted the details I needed and slammed it onto the table, opening it and skimming the pages, nodding my head in agreement.

"Yup, whoever is killing your angels is definitely someone capable of getting their hands on some serious demonic weapons." I sighed and turned the book around for Castiel to read. "What your killer is using is the slingshot and rocks that David used to kill Goliath."

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand...heaven confiscated that weapon when David died."

"And when heaven basically broke and their weapons were practically for free, the demons got their hands on some pretty fancy items."

"I thought there were only five rocks that David picked up, and he had used one of them."

"Yes, but if you go to that same stream in the same spot on the same type of day, you can obtain rocks too. They aren't permanent like David's, they shatter and aren't as powerful, but they work."

Castiel nodded looking at the book and picked it up. "Thank you Scarlett. This information is very helpful."

I began to brag about how keeping me around wasn't turning out to be such a bad idea after all, but he had flown away before I could even start. And suddenly, a heavy weight was placed back on my shoulders, and I cleaned up where we were and trudged back down to the television, popping in some old black and white movie, sitting down to enjoy the rest of my now lonesome night...

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Feel free to review, favorite, whatever you feel like :)


End file.
